


Tonight I Let You Know

by 87sighs



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7172603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/87sighs/pseuds/87sighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve, Annalise, and a little black dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight I Let You Know

**Author's Note:**

> For Annalise Appreciation Week, Day 7 - Free Day
> 
> Title from _Tonight (Best You Ever Had)_ by John Legend ft. Ludacris
> 
> Dedicated to Shaloved30. This is based on a little tease she wrote on tumblr.

In Eve’s experience, fundraisers are always a little boring no matter how worthwhile the cause. This one is no different. She doesn’t even know most of these people, and she’s honestly not in a mood to socialize tonight. 

There is only one redeeming factor and Eve’s sole reason for being here – Annalise. 

Eve had been distracted and weak from the moment Annalise had removed her jacket showing off a divine black cocktail dress. A sexy little number that hugs her like second skin from breast to thigh and the back – Eve groans silently just thinking about it – the back that gapes open and plunges low to reveal a smooth sea of skin. 

From across the room, Eve watches her companion now. Annalise is occupied with her own conversation, caught between the bar and the piano player. Offhandedly, Eve thinks the organizers at least tried to make the night more interesting. Despite what they or the two lawyers beside her think though, Eve only has one person on her mind. 

By chance Annalise looks up at that moment, eyes precisely seeking out her date. She nods politely at the woman beside her, but her focus is locked on Eve. The tall woman folds her arms, watching and waiting as Annalise says her farewells to the colleague. 

Midnight eyes connect with Eve again. Annalise tips her glass to her lips, hiding the barely-there grin that Eve can read even from this distance. Annalise turns away, and Eve has to remind herself to breathe. 

Annalise knows exactly what she’s doing and is intimately aware of the effect she’s having on Eve. 

They won’t stay all night. 

+++ 

Eve can tell the exact moment Annalise feels her presence. It’s a quick intake of breath, a smooth twist of her neck as she looks over her shoulder. 

The grin on Eve’s lips forms slowly as she takes a half step closer. They aren’t even touching yet the energy surges between them like a livewire. 

Pressing a cool hand between Annalise’s shoulder blades, Eve leans in letting her lips brush the shell of her date’s ear. 

“Have I said how fucking gorgeous you look?” 

Annalise looks forward, steady, but Eve notices the way her lashes flutter. 

“Yes but you can say it again.” 

Eve presses snugly against the shorter woman’s side, hand trailing down to rest dangerously low above the swell of her backside. No one is paying them any attention, but Eve is hardly bothered one way or another. 

“I’m gonna enjoy getting you out of it later but now….” The timbre of her voice drops, a purr in a sensitive ear. “I want to spread you up on that piano and take you right here.” 

A subtle shiver runs through Annalise. Eve can literally feel the way her control slips the tiniest bit. 

Eve swallows, intent on describing to the other woman just how she wants to hike up her skirt and bury her fingers between her legs. And her mouth. Fuck _yes_ , Eve needs to taste her. 

She doesn’t get to say any of that though because some woman with no concept of a private conversation shows up and ushers Annalise away. Annalise moves on without protest but not before glancing at Eve with hooded eyes and this enticing little smile that says she’s all in. 

+++

Eve doesn’t see Annalise again until her knowing fingers are between Eve’s legs. Not in the seclusion of a car or even a stolen rendezvous in the bathroom but right in the middle of a banquet full of attorneys as a slideshow plays in the front of the room. Eve tugs at her lip, helpless to stop the way her legs part in her chair. She flicks her eyes at Annalise, wondering just how far she’s willing to go. 

The answer is a fleeting press of two fingers against Eve’s clit. 

Yeah, this crowd can forget about dinner and the drinks and chitchat sure to follow. 

With forced casualness, Eve shifts, taking Annalise’s hand in her own and holding it still. Annalise looks at her, and Eve sees that proud spark in her eyes that says Annalise one-upped her. Eve chuckles. She shouldn’t be so turned on by that. 

After one last sip of her drink, Eve stands. She walks – no, saunters out, trusting Annalise will follow. 

+++

In the lobby, Annalise takes her hand. Eve pulls Annalise close, only having eyes for her. She starts to guide Annalise toward the exit, but the other woman remains still. When Eve looks at her curiously, Annalise merely nods toward the interior of the hotel. 

“It’s already taken care of.” 

As Annalise leads them, Eve says, “You’re fucking amazing,” and she doesn’t mean just the sway of Annalise’s hips or the sexy grin promising a long night. She feels so much more. 

Another couple gets into the elevator with them, but neither pays the strangers any mind. Annalise maintains a loose hold on Eve’s fingers, silently leaning against the wall just waiting. 

The elevator dings to let the others off first, and before the doors shut, Eve is already tugging Annalise into an embrace. She wraps one arm around Annalise’s waist and flattens the palm of her other hand against Annalise’s as they take each other in. They move in harmony, closing the distance until their lips touch for the first time. Eve attacks the kiss, covering Annalise’s lips. She licks at the other woman’s mouth, bringing her hands up to cradle Annalise's jaw. 

She’s caught by surprise, a loud gasp her automatic reaction when Annalise returns her fingers to the growing heat between Eve’s thighs. She can feel the moisture pooling there, and clearly so can Annalise who watches every deliciously pained shift in Eve’s expression as she works her fingers over the fabric. Head thudding softly against the wall, Eve spares a quick glance to the panel displaying their journey up. It’s too slow and not long enough all at once. 

Annalise nips the underside of Eve’s jaw. 

“You want to come on my hand so badly.” 

“Yes,” Eve moans. She grinds against the friction, chasing the pleasure that only Annalise can provide. “Good god.” 

Even after the elevator arrives with a jarring _ding_ , the two bodies are pressed against the wall. Annalise is making a feast of Eve’s neck, hand slowing but still there teasing an orgasm just out of reach. Eve smooths out Annalise’s dress where it had gotten bunched in her fists. Thankfully, no one is waiting out in the hallway. 

“As much as I want to get off, _we_ should get off this elevator.”

Aroused or not, Eve can make a joke – another terrible one, Annalise mutters with a reluctant smile. It’s a skill. Undeterred, Eve teases Annalise’s lips once again before they seek out the comfort of their room. 

+++

Eve backs Annalise into the suite. Their kisses are brief and firm as Annalise works open Eve’s blouse, active hands sliding up under her camisole and pressing against heated skin. Eve loses her hold on the other woman for just a moment, but when their bodies press together then, Eve sighs. Her nipples harden at the feel of Annalise’s clothed breasts pressed against her own. The lace of her bra does nothing to hide it, which they both appreciate. Annalise draws Eve’s hair away to reach for the clasp. She makes easy work of it. Next are Eve’s slacks. The rasp of the zipper seems loud in the quiet of the space. Annalise slips both hands beneath the waistband and discards the pants to the floor. 

The way Annalise studies her makes Eve’s heart race. It’s only when Annalise reaches for her panties that Eve stops her. She gives a teasing sound of disapproval. 

She doesn’t allow her lover time to protest, just takes her parted lips again. It’s less about domination and more about mutual appreciation. Annalise has had her turn, and Eve definitely wants hers. Now. 

Walking them deeper into the room, Eve’s hands cover Annalise’s bare back. She slides one down and curves it over the fullness of her ass. Annalise moans. 

The kiss tapers off, and in the stillness, they breathe each other.

With sure hands, Eve turns Annalise to see that they’re standing in front of a mirror. The smudges of wine purple lipstick stand out on the column of Eve’s throat; Annalise’s glorious dress is already a wrinkled mess riding high up her thighs. 

Eve presses her lips behind Annalise’s ear and inhales the faint notes of delicate perfume mixed with the familiar scent that’s her own. Two pair of eyes take in their reflections, wide pupils saying look at _you_ , look at _us_.

Slowly, Eve begins to undress her, and Annalise doesn’t say anything because she knows. Eve wants her to watch.

Annalise tries to see every moment – to watch the way practiced hands get her bare and leave her panting – but it’s a losing battle. Eve has perfected the glorious combination of strength and care, tenderness and urgency. Deep brown eyes roll back, her head lolling to the side as Eve’s soft lips suck the skin of her neck. Annalise reaches her hand up pressing Eve tight to the spot. There’s sure to be a bruise there tomorrow. 

Holding Annalise steady in her heels with one hand, Eve slides the other up the curve of her stomach until she reaches full breasts. She looks up then, eyes like fire as she cradles a soft globe. Eve squeezes the flesh, admiring the way it overflows in her hand. A moan vibrates through her, deep from Annalise’s chest into her own. Eve pinches the stiff tip, gentle at first then a little harder. She eases off then firm again; alternating to the other breast and back. All the while Annalise spurs Eve on with desperate moans and sighs.

At the first press of Eve’s fingers into her folds, Annalise drags her eyes open. Eve watches her watch the way long fingers part her, exposing hot flesh to the cool air. She flicks her clit a few times and dips down a little farther before abruptly pulling her hand away. 

Instead she presses against the base of Annalise’s spine, roguish smirk on her lips as she trails those fingers down and enters her from behind. Wet heat immediately clenches around her fingers. 

“Fuck,” Annalise whimpers, begging for more. “Eve.” 

Without hesitation Eve gives Annalise what she needs. What they both want. 

Slick sounds fill the room as Eve’s fingers continue to fill her, driving Annalise higher and higher still. The shorter woman has to reach out and brace herself against the vanity. Her hips don’t stop seeking relief. Eve draws out the telltale fluttering, pumping her fingers even has her arm begins to strain. She brings her free hand to Annalise’s clit, rubbing the engorged nub until hips begin to jerk to a different rhythm. Annalise gasps deeply, and Eve absorbs every second as pleasure dances across her face. She lets Annalise ride it out, holds her tightly as aftershocks wrack her body, turning her legs to jelly. 

Eventually Annalise covers Eve’s hand asking her to stop. Eve obliges, and she can’t stifle her moan as she notices just how wet her fingers are. She grins at Annalise in the mirror then places several kisses along the salty skin of her neck and shoulder. 

She raises her eyes when Annalise exhales a throaty laugh, sated but full of promise. 

+++

Sitting on the bed, Eve lets Annalise step between her open legs. She nuzzles her breasts and stomach and holds on as Annalise braces on Eve’s shoulders to take off her heels. Eve keeps kissing the velvet skin. 

Annalise cups Eve’s face and tilts her head back, pulling softly from her lips. It stays that way for long moments – gentle, soft. Eve sighs, loving every warm brush against her swollen lips and the eager caress of Annalise’s tongue. 

A groan falls from Eve’s mouth when Annalise plants her knee into the mattress, pressing right up against the drenched fabric of her panties. Eve tries to rock against the pressure, but the angle is all wrong. Annalise continues to nip at her slack mouth, leaning forward until they’re both flat on the bed. 

“Yes,” Eve hisses, grinding on the thigh nestled between hers. 

She holds tight to her partner’s naked body, sort of half-on, half-off so Annalise can push down against her. Eve’s having almost an overload of sensation. Sharp teeth at her collarbone, biting carefully; breasts mashed together; the stickiness of Annalise’s orgasm painting her leg; and it all shoots electricity straight to Eve’s core. 

Minutes later, Annalise pulls away. She sits back, just looking at Eve laid out before her. Her pupils nearly cover the calm brown of her irises, and she absently licks her lips. It’s something Eve has noticed Annalise almost never does except during sex. 

“Are you gonna tease me all night?” 

Eve’s body holds a reserve of patience even now, but for sure she needs Annalise to touch her soon. Amazing as it is simply to watch her love come, it stirs a passion in Eve that can’t be denied. 

Knowing this, Annalise grins at her, placing smooth palms on Eve’s thighs.

“I’m not teasing.” A pink tongue sneaks out again. “Just admiring.”

Her fingertips trace a path up and hook beneath dark lace. Inch after dramatic inch the garment comes off. When she’s finally free, Eve plants one foot against the bed, lifting her hips in anticipation. Annalise chuckles lowly, and Eve moans at the way she’s practically dripping. Annalise focuses on this, too, bringing her right hand to the apex of Eve’s thighs and sliding inside her. The transition is smooth, Eve’s so wet, and she bites her lip surrendering to Annalise’s hands. 

Annalise adds another finger, pumping a steady rhythm. Eve’s eyes fall shut, enjoying the way Annalise turns her into a shaking mass of nerves. She feels the scrape of Annalise’s hair as she licks around her ribs, down to her hipbones. Eve curls her hand gently behind Annalise’s neck as hot breath puffs over her exposed flesh. At the first touch of her lips, Eve cries out. Fingers twist and drive her wild, working in perfect tandem with the tongue swiping her clit. 

Eve opens her eyes again, seeing, hearing, and feeling everything at once. 

When the clench low in her belly begins to spread, Eve calls Annalise up to her. Bracing herself, Annalise hovers above Eve, who grasps the toned arm. She winds one long leg around Annalise and tugs, closing the remaining distance between their bodies. Until the last moment, Eve stares into Annalise’s eyes, slipping behind closed lids only as her climax peaks. Eve shudders beneath the other woman. 

Her heartbeat pounds in her chest. 

Together they settle, breathing deeply. Annalise rests her head against Eve’s. A contented hum is Annalise’s response as Eve runs her hand back and forth across Annalise’s back all languid and soothing.

“At some point,” Eve starts just above a whisper, “I need you to sit on my face. Tasting you on my fingers isn’t nearly enough.” 

Annalise leans back. She looks well-loved, amused as she gazes at her lover. 

“You and your mouth tonight.” 

Eve pecks her smiling lips. 

“Oh, you know all about my mouth.” 

She rubs her body up against the full length of Annalise. Comfortable silence fills the room, and Eve cups the back of a dark head. 

“Eve?” 

The woman murmurs her response, turning to kiss the forehead so close to her lips. Eve feels Annalise grin against her. 

“I still want dessert.”


End file.
